Popstar Esme!
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Uh oh! They showed Esme pop! This can not be good. Sequel to Gangster Esme!


Nobody's POV

**Nobody's POV. Squeal to Gangster Esme! No offence to Pop music.**

Carlisle was in his study when Alice busted through the door. "Carlisle, we have another problem." Alice said.

"What is wrong this time Alice?" Carlisle said looking up from his book.

"I showed Esme pop music and now she's an addict! And Jasper is recording it." Alice said. Carlisle stood up and went downstairs with Alice to find his family watching Esme sing pop music.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"It's not Esme its Sparkle!" Esme said in a high pitched voice.

"Sparkle, well you need to stop singing." Carlisle begged.

"Never!" Esme shrieked. Then she started singing a song.

"I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body." Esme sang.

"How do we solve this one?" Bella asked. "I can't speak pop." Before anyone could answer Esme… I mean Sparkle started a new song.

"You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still

'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way

'Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today"

"Who understands pop?" Emmett asked. But before he could answer, Sparkle had a new song.

"Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds" Esme sang loudly.

Nobody spoke up. Jasper did look a little flustered. But before anyone could say anything Sparkle started again.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation" Esme danced along to it.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Carlisle yelled in unison.

"I can speak pop." Jasper spoke up.

"Talk to her! Edward! Get ready to play her favorite." Carlisle pleaded. Jasper took a step towards Sparkle.

"Hi Sparkle, like OMG! We have to go to the music store. Like, we can sing and shop! Please girlie?" Jasper said in a high pitched female imitation.

"Yea girlie, let's go!" Esme snapped her fingers. The family walked into the piano room. Edward started to play.

"Ugh! Don't make me snap my fingers in a z formation, hip rotation, eye circulation, elbow, elbow, wrist, wrist, ooh honey you just got dissed dissed." Jasper laughed a shrilly laugh. Esme looked confused.

"Jasper, do you need medication?" Esme asked.

"So you don't know what I said?" Jasper asked.

"Nope." Esme said. Once again everyone hugged her.

"Never listen to pop music again." They all said in unison. Esme nodded.

**Hoped you liked Popstar Esme! Review please!**


End file.
